Movie
"Movie" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Lyrics 1: She got an ass like her mama's, call that Julia Roberts This pretty lady is crazy cause she addicted to drama I'm tryna keep it romantic, I'm like Matthew McConaugh Don't need to be a detective to figure out that she want it She ride around in a Cadi, probably bought by her father She loves to listen to oldies and wear her hair like Madonna She tell her dad I'm a doctor, I think that she clueless I only play one on TV like I'm a young George Clooney Dawg I was destined for movies, getting better when older You need to get (get) that (that) dirt off your shoulder If you are slacking a bunch, pack it up Got a Wahlberg flow, packing a punch Billy Madison I'm never packing a lunch But I'm eating y'all raps cause you snacking it much I'm just a fighter, an All-American psycho rapper I Minnie Driver these girls crazy, there ain't no after I'm on that Casablanca, watch out homie this is classic My life reality television, ain't no one acting Hook: The city can be mine But you just need to stop and learn your lines Hey girl, well let's make a movie You can be my leading lady beauty Grab your camera, don't be shy Things ain't always black and white We can make this world into our movie 2: These people asking me questions, they like "how did you do it?" Now the way we blowing up, it's like a Michael Bay movie I got a beautiful mind, so got these beautiful women They say you win some and lose some but all I'm doing is winning My life like Benjamin Button, let's go back to the future And start it back in 2000 with just a mic and computer I was just writing these raps, trying to bring the whole city with me I went from being Home Alone and now I'm Richie, Richie I put my old life behind me, jumped in front of the camera I got these honeys going crazy, call that Jessica Alba These other rappers are like how come they can't get to where I did Vring vring, here come Johnny homie I'm shining I got bad bitches on my dick, clips homie I'm grinding It's so dope, they go home to TiVo and rewind it Struggling rappers are acting like they some waiters now They busy watching me make it homie, you wait around Hook: The city can be mine But you just need to stop and learn your lines Hey girl, well let's make a movie You can be my leading lady beauty Grab your camera, don't be shy Things ain't always black and white We can make this world into our movie Bridge: Is it your eyes? Is it your hair? Is it your look? Is it your stare? I swear the camera love, love, love, love I swear the camera love you Is it your eyes? Is it your hair? Is it your look? Is it your stare? I'm tryna cut, cut Oh this is the cut - the director's cut Hook: Hey girl, well let's make a movie You can be my leading lady beauty Grab your camera, don't be shy Things ain't always black and white We can make this world into our movie Outro: Now let them horns play... Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking songs